


Another Nightmare

by AyaHana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, give them more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaHana/pseuds/AyaHana
Summary: Sometimes the only thing he need to forgot all of his worries and nightmare are a place where he can leak out all of his worry and maybe some hot coffee(Feower x Djeeta fanfict, this pair needs more love)





	Another Nightmare

Feower _used_   to see the same dream  
  


 

he thought he will never see that dream again but he's wrong

 

 

the only dream he see since the day he can remember

  


the dream where he and her sister, Tien, still in the slum, getting harrassed by the people at the slum, everyday they need to kill, robbing money or food from people they see in order to survive, never once they feel warm from people around them, they only know that if they want to survive from that environment they need to get stronger, stronger than anyone else, stronger enough to protect themselves

 

 

awake from that dream that always haunt him every night, feower gasping for air, tried to calm himself, Tien still asleep besides him, feower quickly regain his calm after seeing his sister

 

its been a few years since he and his sister become a members of Juutenshu (i'll just call it juutenshu since i prefer to call it juutenshu better than the eternal, pls forgive me) he's now known as the strongest blade-wielder while his sister's famous as a gun-wielder in the entire skydom, many people from the slum feared them and do not me with them, they even built a town for other street children just like them where they can live peacefully, a place where they can call it 'home'.

 

but the mafia did not like the fact that the slum child like them built their own city in the middle of their territory so they always attack the city whenever he and his sister are away for works, but their attack become more frequent as they attack the city when Feower and Tien are at the city.

 

but after he meet Djeeta, captain from the famous aiship crew who helped him several times from the mafia and the four sky blade, he decided to fully join her crew to pay his debts

 

he slowly crept out from his room and walks aound the grandcypher since he's now fully awake and didn't see any sign he would sleep soon

 

he find himself sitting at the quarterdeck, he's all alone, which he love it since he can find calmness from the sound of airship machine and some sound that come from the wind

 

he enjoys his 'alone time' until he hears some footstep from the other side of the quarterdeck's door

 

_there is an intruder in this airship_

 

'bulgrar?? tch, really??'

 

he curses himself for not bringing his blades but alas readying himself to defeat the enemy with his hand only

 

as soon as the door is open, he jumps at the intruder and pin them at the floor, hands gripping their neck, ready to suffocate them 

 

"i give you 10 seconds to explain yourself before i kill you"

 

"w-wait, feower its me, Djeeta"

 

when he hear her voice he quickly back to his senses, the one he's pinning at the floor is Djeeta

 

he quickly move and apologizing for his rude action, Djeeta just chuckle and forgive him, Djeeta invite him to the kitchen to drink some coffee and talk since they both can't sleep, Djeeta hand over a cup of hot coffee to feower which he gladly accept it, there's a silence between them until feower decides to break the ice with a question

 

"why are you here? its still bedtime you know?"

 

"i kind of woke up because of fif kicks me in her sleep and kind of hear footsteps from the quarter deck so i rushed here to check the source of the footsteps"

 

Feower, who realize that he's the source of the footsteps that Djeeta mentioning about, apologise again for disturbing his captain's bedtime

 

"how about you feower? why are you here? i thought everyone's already sleeping at their respective room"

 

"just a small problem, don't worry"

 

but as if she reads his face like a book, she opens her mouth again

 

"....is it a nightmare?'

 

feower face did not show any diffrences but his ears flinched a bit at Djeeta's guess, which mean she's correct

 

"would you mind to share it with me? its ok if you don't want it though"

 

Feower's still silent, but then talk about his nightmare, about his childhood memory where he and his sister are still in the slums, Djeeta attentively listen to his problem

 

after he finished talking about his nightmare, Djeeta moves to his side and gently hugs him

 

"um....i don't know you since we've just met recently, and i'm bad at words but when lyria's having a nightmare i usually hug her like this so i thought i should do that to you too...i-i'm sorry i shouldn't have to do that, i just remember that you don't like being touched"

 

Djeeta decided to break the hug but she felt feower's hand hugging her back,his face is buried at Djeeta's shoulder, he find himself oddly crave for the touch, feower then whisper quietly but enough for Djeeta to hear it

 

"let me stay in this position for awhile....."

 

Djeeta, who is startled at Feower's word since he's not the type to make a request like this, gladly accept his request and continue to hug him until he broke off the hug, after satisfied hugging her, he sips his coffee which now is already gone cold and bid her goodbye before he goes back to his room, he silently mutter his thought before fell to sleep

 

'i think its not a bad idea to have someone to comfort you huh....'

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done posting my first fanfiction!!  
> i dedicated this fanfiction to my lust for this pair and especially for feower ily  
> i'm sorry if there's a lot of grammar error, ooc here and there, and typos since its originally not in english and its been awhile since i use english to type a story (cursed my rusted english orz)
> 
> i hope you like it and if you want to see more Feower x Djeeta artwork, go check pixiv or twitter with keyword カトジタ


End file.
